The present invention relates to a data imprinting device, which forms data such as date and time of photographing on a film, for a camera.
Conventionally, cameras are generally provided with data imprinting devices for imprinting data such as a date, time or the like on a film. A typical example of such a data imprinting device may be provided with an LED (Light Emitting Diode) array and an optical system which converges the light emitted by the LED array to form a plurality of beam spots on the film. Generally; the data imprinting device is provided in a camera body and the optical image of the data to be printed formed on a film emulsion side of a film. Alternatively, the data imprinting device is provided to a back cover of the camera and the optical image is formed on a back surface of the film.
When the data imprinting device is provided in the camera body, since the recent cameras are generally designed to avoid unnecessary space for downsizing, an extra space is required for accommodating the data imprinting device, and accordingly, the size of the camera should be made larger. When the data imprinting device is mounted on the back cover of the camera, the thickness of the back cover may increase. In either case, downsizing of cameras is prevented.